


Art for 'Blade Unforgiving'

by Aceriee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Gen, Illustrations, M/M, dcbb2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceriee/pseuds/Aceriee
Summary: Art for DCBB 2017





	Art for 'Blade Unforgiving'

 I had the pleasure of working with [DeanOh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanOh/pseuds/DeanOh) for the first of two DCBB stories I'm illustrating this year. I'm not exaggerating when I say I wanted to draw everything.

'[Blade Unforgiving](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12399516)' is an amazing fantasy novel and not only do I strongly recommend this story, if you like fantasy you _need_ to read it.

All the pieces is done in Procreate on an iPad Pro, text from Inkpad. You can also view the illustrations on [Tumblr](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/tagged/dcbb17bu).

  
Story header

 

Thief

 

  
Underwater

 

Keep Giant 

 

  
Dragossi Riders

 

  
Header art without text

 

 

  
I also did simple text chapter headers, but you need to check out the [story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12399516) to see those;)

  
Thank you for stopping by and having a look, check out my [Tumblr](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com) for more art.

 


End file.
